Unidentified Motorcycle Rider 001-A
The '''Unidentified Motorcycle Rider 001-A '''or '''unnamed male biker '''who served by an unknown, an unidentified biker was a man who killed by these players with the Laser Rifle, he falls asleep were taken down a rider was surprised such as a gift who he could get to him. He only can be encountered normally in the game, Wind Hero (a.k.a. Tornado Superhero). Appearance He was a brunette haired man with bald hairstyle and was wearing a nerd glasses with disguised attached in the glasses such a French mustache, and was wearing a green-colored collar white-green plaid polo shirt type or white slack and white shoes at the time of his death. Role in Alien War: The Last Day Noddy has hired by these bodyguards or mercenaries who had could get to him, a man riding the RateSpacer around at nearest the police department, afterwards while police/sheriff investigate such a goon's corpse has gone too far anything. Biologist said, he only uses the motorcycle in the alien activity who stolen their artifacts from the alien to Captain Cuke says until 2019 deaths while hiring their own mercenaries such a bodyguard has been hired by Justin. Commissar Chex uses the Sniper rifle to scope their bodyguard who meet to acquire the alien artifact sample to deliver the officer Cuke still reporting. The Angry Mob attacked the Noddy's goon after a mob uses the Crowbar or Glock it's regardless. Due to a man had escaped from these angry mobs from the farm of facility, Naxeex Prisoner joined to set plan like-bribery to flee to be succeeded. Role in Wind Hero The Noddy's Goon uses the motorcycle can be seen here, the player uses the lasergun to shoot the goon afterwards the sheriff heard that unstable loudly noise from the future laser rifle from here. These cops arresting those poor players had became suspicious characters licensed to kill were now engineered to kill them both. A yellow colored RateSpacer (not the MotoCrosser) these guys before checking his watch but he's not having too much time to hurry to get back to the Safehouse their own. Death shooting to the Noddy's goon in the game, Wind Hero.]] He died of a laser gunshot during at arriving to hire their own bodyguard to be paid with 350N, who also hired the mercenary from the Kenny's places. His job were killed such a roadkill vendetta during a daylight on the February 19, 2019. The evening, the man were assassinated by the player is under orders from Pete the caretaker, after his death while ordered from megaphone heard, voiced by Pete agrees to be cleansed everything. Laser gunshots it's his death until 2019 after a Tornado Superhero is going to go home back, he succeeded your target both the goon seeing amongst himself. See also * Tony (resigned) * Sam (Cooperative Goon) * Suspicious man (Vegas Crime Simulator only) * Unidentified Murderer (deceased) * Unnamed male prisoner 001-A (deceased) * Unnamed female bar intruder (deceased, presumably) Trivia * '''Noddy's goon '''is now considered as "rival" before he associated/resigned by the engineer or mercenary in the mansion at nearest the construction yard. * After both the mafia members attacked their own casualties including Jessie. * It is reffered to as a "Noddy's segment: Construction Worker's cutscenes" from the game of Wind Hero or Rise of Steel it's engineered by Pete with belongs engineer. * These pedestrians was modeled after a man used skins from the game such as a "Wind Hero" or "Unity of Thieves" by Naxeex LLC. * He was a goon members were resigned by Noddy in the construction site. Category:Male characters Category:2019 deaths Category:Unidentified characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Unknown female and male victims Category:Victims Category:Motorcycle riders Category:Biker Category:Classified characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: Lasergun Category:Alien War The Last Day characters Category:Wind Hero characters Category:Unity of Thieves characters Category:Jackson's goons Category:Noddy's goons Category:Non playable characters Category:Suspicious characters Category:Vindicators Category:Non-person characters Category:Goons Category:Espionage staffers Category:Staffer Category:Personal assistants Category:Liaison Category:Naxeex employees Category:Chex's goons Category:Noddy's partners Category:Deuteragonists Category:Innocent characters Category:Imprisoned characters